


oel ngati kameie (i see you)

by pricklyteeth



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Characters, minjung - Freeform, nonbinary characters - Freeform, subminhonet challenge #5: minjung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: Sometimes Minjung hops over astral planes, sometimes this dimension is wiggly enough.





	oel ngati kameie (i see you)

“Hey babe.”

Minjung looks up from her fingers, trying to work out a new riff on Baby, her electric bass, setting her to the side to make room for her other baby, patting her lap.

Junmyeon sits beside his girlfriend, laying his legs across her lap so she can lean sideways into his chest, nosing into his shirt.

“Hey, you.” Junmyeon kisses the top of her head, right before where her hair is tucked into a messy bun, smoothing the flyaway strands behind her exposed ear, the other by his heart.

“Long day already?” Minjung’s eyes are closed against her babefriend’s Star Wars shirt, but she can hear the soft smile in his voice. His too many teeth fucking radiating bright smile. She knocks her forehead gently up against his chin.

“I just missed you, shut the fuck up, you giant nerd.” Junmyeon is chuckling and she feels warm and safe. Junmyeon’s fingers are tracing around the shell of her ear and his voice is soft when he responds.

“Can I have a kiss?”

Minjung really shouldn’t blush because they’ve been together for literal years, but she does, feigning annoyance to deal with her embarrassment.

“Needy,” she mutters against his mouth when she leans up to kiss him, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth before parting her lips for his tongue, fingers curling into the hem of Junmyeon’s shirt as she gets a little lost in the kiss.

Junmyeon smiles against her mouth, about to slide his fingers under her shirt when someone clears their throat impatiently beside them.

It’s Gwiboon. “Um, yeah, hi? If you’re done, Minjung isn’t even dressed much less made up and we’re on in fucking 20? Jun, you look more ready for this gig than Ming does.”

They’re not wrong; Junmyeon has his hair coiffed, and his soft worn Star Wars tee is tucked into nice black jeans, and he has a moto jacket somewhere draped over something in the green room. He tucks his legs into himself so Minjung can get up, biting his lip when his girlfriend leans back in to kiss the side of his mouth.

“Alright, grouchypants, fix me up, make me pretty.”

Kibum smiles, dragging Minjung away by the beltloop. 

“My fucking pleasure, princess.”

\--

Taemin is kicking off the set with a tension building solo, the cadence he’s pounding into the drum kit skin deep and getting impossibly faster. The rhythm mirrors the performance nerves exploding underneath her skin, and she's staring dead straight into the crowd as she breaks the solo with her slap bass riffs, the melody of the first song of the set hidden underneath where she’s playing.

The crowd is absolutely vibrating, energy ricocheting around the venue, small and damp, but lit with potential and the fire of spiritual energy spiking all around. She gets lost in it, in her sound, her rhythm, grinding up against Taemin’s drums, and the competitive and playful way their individual noise interacts with each other to do something even bigger.

She looks up to lock eyes with Junghee, harmonizing and weaving in and out of her riffs with hir guitar, and she knows it’s going to be a goodass fucking night. The venue is giving them such good energy, exploding with it, and the look in Jjong’s eyes means they have it locked in, and it’s gonna be a good jam.

Her eyes slide shut and her tongue pokes out the side of her mouth as Gwiboon’s synth floats down over the top of the whole thing, and it’s such a sure thing, the hair on her arms is standing on end. She feels like liquid and happiness, like she’s subliming, and the only thing that’s keeping her here on this dimension are her fingers and the rhythmic slappy riffs she’s playing.

Sometimes Minjung fucking loves her life.

\--

After the show, she’s wiped out. Sweaty and buzzing inside, and so, so fucking grateful that this is her life, but exhausted. Jun is backstage already, standing up when they crowd in, hugging and kissing each other’s foreheads. She loves her bandmates. She also loves her boyfriend, who is tugging her close and smells so nice.

They’re trying to see if they want to kick back at someone’s house or go out, which, nine times out of ten they decide against. Jonghyun is sitting on hir datefriend Jongin’s lap squinting at Gwiboon, hir other datefriend, and honestly the conversation is mostly between the two of them anyway, because no one else ever really cares either way.

“Why don’t we just do a baby kickback? We gotta unload the gear at some point anyway, we might as well do it when we have sober humans.”

Kibum considers this, brushing their bangs out of their eyes. “Okay fine, but who’s gonna smoke me out, because I still haven’t picked up yet, and it’s fucking Time.”

Minjung cracks her eyes open from where she’s laying on Junmyeon’s lap, lifting a leg to get their attention. “I have, I have bong and volcano, whichever, but someone else is operating.”

Junmyeon laughs, something light and musical and soft, and Minjung is So Gay. “I can do either,” he offers.

Jongin speaks up, which is rare, because he’s generally a nonverbal birb in group settings, though he’s a flower when you catch him alone (neither of which are necessarily preferred, Jongin is great anyway, it’s just part of how he is), peeking from beside Junghee’s neck.

“As bong master, I would be honored to operate, just saying.”

“Well, there we go.” Junghee is wiggling, poking her tongue out at Kibum. “Happy?”

Gwiboon puts on an exasperated sigh. “I guess.”

\--

Minjung’s living room is a blurry, cloudy island of blinking teeth and giggles. The Babe Rainbow’s Peace Blossom Boogy is softly playing out of someone’s phone somewhere, and she’s only in her bra and boyshorts, shifting herself in her undies before bolting upright, from where she’s laying on Junmyeon.

She’s getting a call, and it’s very urgent.

Arranging crystals into a loose circular formation, she plops down in the center in lotus position: left hand up to receive the call vibration, right hand down on her thigh to ground herself.

After a couple deep breaths, she’s transcending, her surroundings melting away as she skips through dimensions of space and time and physicality. The meeting point is a liminal space, a diner made entirely of curly neon and black and white tile and bubbly font. Whistling under her breath, she takes in the space, noticing someone lifting their arm in greeting.

Suddenly, she’s at the table, a milkshake with a cherry on top in her manicured hands, sitting across from a very pleasant smile accompanied by pretty curls.

“Hello Jinki.”

“Howdy, m’am.” She’s giggling into her hand. They’re always like this. It’s funny because she doesn’t really know how she knows this, and knows they’re always like this, but they are.

She flicks her bangs back out of her face. “What is it?”

Jinki dips his fries into her milkshake and then dots some shake on the end of her nose before eating it. “Not too much, missed you, felt lonely.”

“Why are we here if you miss being home so much? Mxr. I-miss-Korean-food-so-much-I’m-willing-to-leave-my-job-regardless-of-my-contract” Minjung teases, her leg extending to poke her toe into Jinki’s shin.

They just snicker. They’re so soft and pleasant, Minjung has a sudden urge to kiss them, but refrains, drinking some of her milkshake instead.

“I’m coming back. I can’t deal with fucking white people food anymore. It would be different if I was somewhere with like, decent Korean, and like, fuck, I don’t know, it’s just? The whole attitude of everything over here. It’s fucking bizarre. I can’t deal with the kind of scrutiny and like? Weird exclusive stuff? People say the most ignorant shit.”

Minjung nods, even though she’s never been. It’s something she feels whenever she’s around her shitty queerphobic family. “It’s like? Surviving is a little more manageable I guess, over here? Where there’s like a precedent of Asians existing, yeah?”

Jinki nods, looking somewhere past Minjung’s ear. They look really good.

She doesn’t know if you can fuck someone through several layers of astral planes, but it seems feasible enough. She’s not sure if she wants to sit on their dick or if she wants them to sit on her dick.

Jinki’s fingers slide up her thigh underneath the table, because they know, they probably hear her thoughts, and she’s about to climb over the table onto their lap, but she feels a horrible tugging sensation at the base of her spine and she’s back in her living room, sprawled amongst her crystals, half hard and getting her neck macked on by her boyfriend, who looks so faded but so determined.

She guesses that works too.

\--

Junmyeon looks so fucking good on top of her, hair a little messy from where it was styled up, biting down on his lip as he gets his fingers inside her, knuckles deep, cock pressing insistently against her thigh where he’s kneeling over her, where her leg was propped up against his crotch when she was feeling bold.

Now she’s starting to feel boneless, her cock hard as her insides feel like they’re melting, hips twitching up to meet where Junmyeon is shallowly thrusting into her with his fingers.

He’s sitting back, getting lower so he can get his mouth on her dick and she has to close her eyes, because this is too fucking much, and she just wanted him to fuck her, but Jun just has a really fucking nice mouth, and she’s bucking up into it before she really fucking knows it, wanting Junmyeon everywhere at once.

She lets go of where she’s been holding onto her bedsheets for dear fucking life to pull up at Junmyeon’s fucking Star Wars tee, scraping her fingers down his stomach to tug on his jeans, because, too many clothes.

He pulls off of her to rip his shirt off, and gets right back on even as he’s unbuttoning and shucking his pants off, and it’s kind of the cutest thing, Minjung can’t even be mad that he doesn’t have his fingers inside of her. Junmyeon is such a pleaser, and the extent he goes to take care of her always makes her feel cherished and safe.

Soon enough though, the fingers are back, and she’s gasping into the pillow she’s laying on, writhing underneath Junmyeon, wanting more, but also feeling way too much.

“J-jun..” Her breaths are shallow, and she’s trying so hard to hold herself together.

“Yeah, babe?” She cracks her eyes open like it will hurt, hips lifting as she takes in her boyfriend’s appearance, his chest covered in a light sheen of sweat, his eyes dark and intent in the low light of the paper lanterns she has in the corners of her room. He looks fucking ethereal.

Lifting her hand to pull him down by his jaw, she presses a soft, but insistent kiss to his lips, reaching down to squeeze at his cock, sliding lube along his length as she slowly jacks him.

“Fuck me already.”

Junmyeon’s dick twitches in her hand, and she’s biting her lip, because fuck that was sexy. He pulls her legs up and over his shoulders, lining himself up with her entrance, swearing under his breath.

“Shit, babe, you would think you’d appreciate the-” he gets cut off, as Minjung guides his cock into herself, groaning into the slide. “-foreplay..”

She manages a giggle, although it’s breathy from how good Junmyeon feels inside of her. “My dick was in your mouth, wasn’t it, hon? You couldn’t tell I was ready?”

Junmyeon’s eyes are closed, and he’s just relishing the push in, Minjung feeling so fucking tight around him. His entire demeanor shifts to something intensely serious, and Minjung’s eyes flutter closed as he leans down to connect their mouths in a kiss, starting up a slow rhythm with his hips as he works her mouth open, fingers curling into her hair.

Sex with Junmyeon is never really just fucking sex. There’s too much fucking history between them, and for Junmyeon, as much as he wants to fuck, his demi stuff presents in a way where sex is really a physical way of communicating as much feeling as any other kind of engagement he has with Minjung. Thinking about this has her gasping into his mouth, torn between the intensity of the physical pleasure and the intimacy, hips lifting to meet every one of his slow, but impossibly deep thrusts.

The way Junmyeon fucks into her is so sincere and honest, and it’s pulling her apart, all the tension she was experiencing from him playing with her unwinding and melting into something closer to breathing.

He’s panting against her mouth as she’s murmuring incoherently, ankles tightening around the back of his neck. They fuck like this for hours, slowly and deeply, feeling like extensions of the same entity, breathing each other’s breaths, but it just feels like the longest, most suspended moment.

Eventually, the heat prickling at her back, and the tightening of Junmyeon’s fingers at her waist start tearing her in another direction, breathless and needing Junmyeon to release inside of her, digging her fingers into his back. She’s moaning into his ear, breaths picking up as her desperation does.

“Jun- Jun.. hyung, hyung.. Fucking give it to me.. Fuck.. give it to me..” Junmyeon’s pupils dilate, and he groans, hips speeding up erratically as he chases his release, Minjung feeling his cock throbbing inside of her before he comes, toes curling through her own release.

\--

She gets up later to get some water, Junmyeon dead asleep (she made sure he wasn’t secretly awake, sticking her toes into his side, only to have him roll over her and mumble into her hair, which was an entire ordeal to get him off of her) otherwise she would have made him get up and make her some toast while he was up getting water.

Tiptoeing around Jongin, who is curled up by Taemin on the floor, she makes her way to the kitchen, greeted by the sight of Junghee sitting on Kibum’s lap, Gwiboon looking irritated as all fuck.

“Look, you fucking asshole. THC makes your skin produce more sebum, so skincare after weed is essential to the livelihood of your fucking dermis, okay?”

Jonghyun is kissing down the side of Kibum’s face and Minjung skirts around them on the island, holding up the vulcan salute as she does so.

“Yo, I come in peace, please pause your strange angry mating ritual while Ming gets some agua, por favor.”

Gwiboon huffs at her, shaking their bottle of cleanser in frustration. “It’s not a fucking mating ritual. I’m trying to wash Junghee’s and my own fucking face because I fucking care about the state of our skin, and sie won’t fucking stop being a horny mess!”

Minjung is drinking her water, very awake now, considering Kibum. “Do you think you can do it if I hold hir down?”

They lean back as much as they humanly can away from their datefriend, as Junghee continues to cling and mack on their face. “Please.”

Minjung sets her glass down to lift Jonghyun up and off Kibum, who is wiping their makeup off with a combination of makeup removing wipes and micellar water and an oil cleanser, spraying their face with another bottle of something and then rubbing at least three separate products on before they look up.

She’s honestly transfixed, watching them go through all of their products with such practiced ease, completely ignoring Jonghyun, who is struggling in hir headlock, and clearly grumpy.

“Let go of me, you fucking giant human beanstalk!” Minjung laughs, leaning down to pretend bite at Junghee’s fingers.

“Give hir to me.” Kibum’s done, shiny and skin glowing, not that it isn’t ever not glowing. Minjung holds Jjong close while Kibum moves to do hir face, letting go when it seems like sie’s not about to fight Kibum off, going back to retrieve her glass.

As she leaves the kitchen, she hears Gwiboon’s soft “Sorry, babe,” smiling into her glass as she takes another sip.

Jongin and Taemin are awake now, the television turned on, some late night cartoon playing without any of the sound on. Jongin’s watching but Taemin’s staring at the ceiling, both of them still looking faded as all fuck.

“Hey, do you ever like, really think about how we’re just like. On a floating space rock, rotating and spinning and like. Hurtling through the universe?”

Jongin is nodding at the ceiling, now, too. “Yeah, like, and like the random chaos of the universe and shit?”

Minjung pulls out a comforter from the basket of blankies by the couch and joins them on the floor, wrapping the blanket around all of their shoulders, chiming in.

“I think the universe is chaos, but I think there’s an organization and structure and movement to the energy and the material shit that makes things happen.”

Jongin considers this, nodding. “Yeah, agreed.”

“It’s like soup, but like, forcefield soup, “ Taemin intones.

Minjung nods. There’s something really truthful about the statement, and she’s not really sober enough to think about it any further.

\--

Junmyeon finds her like that, huddled up with Jongin and Taemin, knocked out and drooling on each other.

When she wakes up, she’s back in bed, the midday sun filtering through the shutters, making pretty patterns across the plane of her tummy, although it’s not so pretty that she has sun directly in her eyes, and she grumbles, rolling over and into her boyfriend’s chest, looking up sleepily at him.

Junmyeon has a really soft and fond expression on, fingers carding through her hair, long and curling where it falls down her back.

“Morning, babygirl.” She smiles, turning her face to kiss at his chest, still bare from last night.

“Morning, babyboy.” she echoes, fingers going to play with the hem of his boxers.

Junmyeon lifts her face by the chin so that she’s looking at him again. Tucking back some loose strands of hair, he chews his lip, as if he doesn’t know if he wants to say something or not.

Minjung just tilts her head and waits. He breaks soon enough.

“You know, last night...you called me hyung.” Minjung smiles, licking at her bottom lip as she remembers.

“I did, didn’t I?”

“You haven’t called me hyung in...so long…” Minjung sets her chin back on Junmyeon’s chest, playing with his fingers.

“Yeah, huh..” Figuring out she was trans came pretty young, but Junmyeon was there before then too. He’s been with her so long, and has always been so gentle and loving when that’s all she ever really needed. She had initially just stopped really using any kind of masc vocatives for herself, and hadn’t really felt the need to switch back, but this…

“Did you like it? Is that why you’re bringing it up?” She’s trying to hide her smirk, but it’s not really working.

“N-no.. no I was just surprised..that’s all.. I thought it was cute..” Jun is fucking blushing and Minjung can’t help but lean up to kiss him.

“Oppa? Hyung? Hyuuunnng? Ng? Hyung?” Junmyeon is hiding his face behind his hands, and Minjung has secured herself a new weapon.

“I shouldn’t have fucking brought it up.”

“I love you, hyung.”

“Choi MinjUNG”

\--

They’re at the grocery store because the fridge was fucking empty from everyone’s munchies, and the kids need breakfast. Junmyeon and Minjung are doing the Actual Shopping while Jongin, Jonghyun, and Taemin are fucking around trying to figure out which thing of gushers they should get. Gwiboon offered to help cook if they let them sleep in while they were gone.

Minjung is reaching for some asparagus when someone drops something near her. Turning to look, she nearly drops her asparagus too. It’s..

“Jinki?” Holy shit.

“Minjung?” Fuck.

They’re just staring at each other when Junmyeon comes back with the eggs, two options of free range organic with him. “Hey babe?... Which eggs do you think- Oh my god, hey, Lee Jinki? Hey! No way, I haven’t seen you since.. Was it cultural management..?”

Minjung puts the asparagus down into her basket.

This is gonna be a long ass fucking day.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is nonbinary and multiple layers of queer, no, minjung is not cheating on jun, they're in a very commited but open relationship because they're both poly. actually to be honest everyone is poly. im not gna get to that point in this universe but taemin n jinki get together too ;~; also im sorry this is so strange it was stuck in my head n it just needed to come out. OH also the title is na'vi (the language from james cameron's avatar) and it's a reference to willow smith's wait a minute, which i looped (and also female energy) while i was writing,, if you like floaty groovy stuff (if you liked this fic, u probably do) u might wanna check that song out. anw hope u have a good journey from here! whether its onto another webpage, another fic, to another room, another country, another plane of reality, hope it's a good one !
> 
> if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on my [carrd](https://pricklyteeth.carrd.co/)! im friendly i promise
> 
> and as always comments are always welcome! (needed) please talk to me ab how you feel *^*


End file.
